


In Between (There Might Be Space for Two)

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alliances, Character Study, Compare and Contrast, Friendship, Gen, I love everyone, Middle ground, One Shot, Selfishness, This is NOT a DeStorm hate fic, or: why I love this alliance so much, selflessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: DeStorm Power was selfish. Alex Wassabi was selfless. That, in a way, is what ended both their lives.DeStorm, Alex, and how they can help each other.An Escape the Night one shot.





	In Between (There Might Be Space for Two)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad that Alex and DeStorm are allies now, you guys.

DeStorm Power was selfish.

It wasn't that he didn't _care_ about the other nine people who were trapped in the Victorian era with him. It was only that he didn't care about them as much as he cared about keeping himself alive. He was born and raised on the principle of "survival of the fittest," and he considered himself the fittest, so therefore, he _had_ to be the one to return to 2017 at the end of the night...no matter how many people had to perish in the process.

 _You gotta be tough to beat this world,_ he'd tell himself with every frightening second. _If you let yourself get soft, you'll die._

So he beat Lauren, and he yelled _"Kill her!"_ to the vampires as they devoured her alive, and he lorded his victory over Alex by declaring that "she deserved to go," and through it all, he only felt an inconspicuous smidgen of regret.

But he opened his heart once, to Gabbie, after she saved him from Jorogumo's clutches. He worked his ass off for the group, even if they didn't appreciate his help because of all the harm they thought he'd caused. He even agreed to lead a Capture the Flag team in the hopes of getting back into his companions' good graces. Perhaps, given time, he could've learned to think of others, but alas, he never got the chance.

DeStorm Power was selfish. And DeStorm Power died. And that should've been the end of his story.

Alex Wassabi was selfless.

His goal was not to save himself as much as it was to save those he cared about. First, it was his girlfriend, Lauren, who he was trying to keep alive, and when she died, he mourned her, avenged her, and never let his heart forget her. Then, after a brief stint of despair, he found hope again in the eyes of all the precious friends who were counting on him, and therefore, he _had_ to make sure that they returned to 2017 at the end of the night...even if he had to perish in the process.

 _You gotta protect them,_ he'd tell himself with every frightening second. _If you don't fight hard enough, they'll die._

So he allied with Tana and Tyler, and he helped Gabbie with her puzzle, and he worked to save as many friends as he possibly could, and through it all, he only felt an inconspicuous smidgen of regret.

But he closed his heart once, after Lauren, when he sobbed "I'm not working with anyone!" in a voice that felt like shattered glass. He peeked at Gabbie's puzzle while she was still in the lead. He powered through the werewolf's gauntlet without a thought to the three people who were trailing behind. Perhaps, given time, he could've learned to think of himself, but alas, he never got the chance.

Alex Wassabi was selfless. And Alex Wassabi died. And that should've been the end of his story. 

They found each other again, in the depths of Purgatory, and at first, old flames of hate simmered under the surfaces of their souls. Of course. The selfish man and the selfless man were never truly meant to get along.

"Alex, I got a bone to pick with you," said DeStorm.

"I killed you," Alex replied. "Both of you."

Gabbie, who was still loyal to DeStorm after all those years, replied with "That's why you're there, and we're here."

That first hour passed with both of them still set in their ways. DeStorm swore to heaven and earth that he wouldn't die again, because he was invincible, and he could cheat death. Alex, meanwhile, scanned the room for familiar faces, already thinking about how best to protect them.

History was poised to repeat itself.

But somewhere along the way, their stories changed.

They became allies.

DeStorm almost took Alex's coins, but then he though better of it and gave Alex half _his_ coins instead. Alex spent a good portion of the coin collecting challenge dreaming up ways to make sure that he didn't die again. The two men's positions moved a little closer towards each other.

Even Joey noticed. "DeStorm is a bad influence on you!" he told Alex. "You used to be sweet, kind, and nice..."

(He did. And he died for it.)

(Perhaps it's better this way.)

"Can you be a team player now that you're still alive?" Colleen asked DeStorm once he returned from Garuda's challenge.

DeStorm hesitated, but then he looked at Alex, and he took a deep breath before agreeing. "All right. I'm down."

(The old DeStorm would never.)

(It's like the whole world has turned upside down.)

DeStorm Power was selfish. Alex Wassabi was selfless. That, in a way, is what ended both their lives.

But now they are friends. Alex can teach DeStorm how to think of others. DeStorm can teach Alex how to think of himself. Their strengths can improve each others' weaknesses, and they can make each other better than they were before.

Being too selfish is dangerous. Being too selfless is dangerous.

Alex and DeStorm must find the perfect space between.

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of feelings...


End file.
